wrestleversefandomcom-20200214-history
Bullet Club
Bullet Club '''sometimes shortened to '''BC '''is a professional wrestling Stable in Wrathful Wrestling, Canada Pro Wrestling Entertainment, Extreme Pro Wrestling and NXT History 2019 '''Wrathful Wrestling The Wrathful Wrestling Chapter of The Bullet Club Formed at Breakout 1 When Angelico, Chris Ridgeway, and Mark Haskins Helped Long time Bullet Club Member Adam Page Beat Jack Swagger in the first round of the Wrathful World Championship Title tournament. Earlier in the night, Angelico Became the first ever Wrathful Cruiserweight Championship Champion. Canada Pro Wrestling Entertainment The Usos, The Club, Becky Lynch and The Undisputed Era all held up a too sweet and pledged their Allegiance to the Bullet Club after Defiance went off the air forming The BC in Canada Pro Wrestling Entertainment. Earlier in the week at Resurgence, The Undisputed Era all won gold as Kyle O'Reilly and Bobby Fish won the CPWE Tag Team Championship and Adam Cole Won the CPWE World Heavyweight Championship. Becky Lynch also Won the CPWE Women's Championship At the Event Extreme Pro Wrestling On the first episode of EPW: Hardcore in the Middle of the main event match between David Starr and AJ Styles to determine if David would get a rematch against EPW Hardcore Championship Champion Tomohiro Ishii for the title at Bloodsport, The Bullet Club's Theme Hit and Jay White, Shane Strickland, Marty Scrull, G.O.D, Scarlett Bordeaux, Gedo and Jado Came out all in Bullet Club Shirts, they all came to the ring and beat up Starr and the ref called the match off, at the end of the Assault AJ Put on A BC shirt and Everyone Two Sweeted Eachother, Officially Forming the Bullet Club In Extreme Pro Wrestling NXT Before the Start of the NXT Tag Team Championship match at NXT Takeover: Chicago III The War Raiders Were attacked by their opponents, The Revival with chairs. Soon after, KENTA, Samoa Joe and Chris Jericho came out to attack the raiders. During the Attack, Dash handed armbands to the four other man, the armbands read Bullet Club, making these five men official members of the BC. The Revival would win the NXT Tag Titles Soon after. Members Managers/Valets Sub-Groups Moveset * Double-team finishing moves ** Guerrillas Of Destiny *** Guerrilla Warfare (Aided double arm DDT) ** The Undisputed Era *** Chasing the Dragon(Vertical suplex lift by O'Reilly followed by a roundhouse kick to the opponent's back by Fish followed by a vertical suplex by O'Reilly) *** Total Elimination(Legsweep (O'Reilly) / Flying Fish Hook (Fish) * Cole's finishing moves ** Last Shot (Vertical suplex lifted and dropped into a neckbreaker) ** Running single leg high knee, sometimes to a kneeling opponent or to the back of the head * Fish's finishing moves ** Flying Fish Hook (High knee) ** Sleeping With The Fishes (Jumping spin kick) * O'Reilly's finishing moves ** ARMageddon (Cross armbreaker, sometimes while also trapping the opponents leg) ** Heel hook * Roa's finishing moves ** Apeshit (Over the shoulder reverse piledriver ** Running Samoan drop * Styles' finishing moves ** Calf Killer (Calf slicer) ** Spiral Tap (Corkscrew senton bomb) ** Styles Clash (Belly-to-back inverted mat slam) * Tonga's finishing moves ** Headshrinker (Jumping double underhook DDT) Theme Bullet Club Theme G.O.D Theme Jay White Theme AJ Styles Theme Championships and Accomplishments * Wrathful Wrestling ** Wrathful Cruiserweight Championship (1 Time, Current) - Angelico (1 Time, Current) * Canada Pro Wrestling Entertainment ** CPWE World Heavyweight Championship (1 Time, Current) - Adam Cole (1 Time, Current) ** CPWE Tag Team Championship (1 Time, Current) - The Undisputed Era (Kyle O'Reilly and Bobby Fish) (1 Time, Current) ** CPWE Women's Championship (1 Time, Current) - Becky Lynch (1 Time, Current) * Extreme Pro Wrestling **EPW Tag Team Championship (1 Time, Current) - Guerrillas Of Destiny (Tama Tonga and Tanga Loa) (1 Time, Current) * NXT **NXT Tag Team Championship (1 Time, Current) - The Revival (Dash Wilder and Scott Dawson) (1 Time, Current) Category:Teams Category:Wrathful Wrestling Category:Canada Pro Wrestling Entertainment Category:Extreme Pro Wrestling